The present invention relates to a stack valve mainly used in construction machines and controlling a plurality of actuators.
An example of such a technology is recited in Patent Document 1. A stack valve recited in Patent Document 1 is a stack valve having a bucket parallel movement function of keeping a bucket in parallel to the horizontal plane when a boom is driven by supplying a pressure fluid to a boom cylinder, by supplying a return pressure fluid from a bucket cylinder to the boom cylinder.